Haunted
by Siri Lupin
Summary: Seventh in the series. Severus Snape bring's Sirius Black back from the dead. But what's he really up to? And will all go to plan? Please R & R
1. First Step Completed

Lost Treasures  
  
The sky was grey and raining, the sun hadn't been out all summer, but it was still warm while most of the time; they weather had changed drastically a couple of days after Harry had come home from Hogwarts, well he never did consider Privet Drive home but it was until September 1st unless his friends decide to rescue him first.  
  
Harry lay on his bed, not wanting to get up to another day, alone, without his friends without Sirius; but with the Dursley's yeah they had been a lot nicer since Moody and the other's had talked to them but he still wished that he was anywhere but here.  
  
He heard Hedwig fly through the window and land on her cage he didn't turn round to look at her because then he would have to look at his birthday cards, where there was one missing. Though Lupin had sent him one in Sirius' place but it still wasn't the same because he wasn't Sirius he could never be Sirius, and that was all he wanted; for his door to open and Sirius to walk through him and tell him that it had all been some horrible dream, or some plan, but he was alive and Harry could leave and live with him. But deep down he knew that was never going to happen, he was never going to see him again.  
  
Two weeks later, Lupin, Tonks and Moody had come to get him, he wasn't sure at first if he had wanted to go back to Sirius' house because of all the memories he had of him there; but he still went. It wasn't the same as the year before of course, he wasn't happy because he was away from the Dursley's for another year and staying with his friends; because the most important one was gone forever.  
  
School was the hardest, because there were only two others who knew what had really happened; and even everyone who went to the DA meetings they didn't know. So everyone else around him he had to carry on as normal, though really he didn't know what normal was, because he had never really been normal.  
  
Hogsmende wasn't the same either, he knew that it had been a while since they had seen Sirius there, but it was always a nice thought that he could have come running down the road to meet them; but now never again.  
  
And Christmas, he wanted to stay at Hogwarts more then anything he didn't want to go back to the house again; because it was Christmas without Sirius.  
  
*** Mean while back at Hogwarts.  
  
Severus Snape walked into the dimly lit potion's room with his robes flowing behind him as he quickly walked over to the caldron which was bobbling away, with a slight green mist over the top. He stopped in front of it and carelessly threw in the last ingredient; then he turned too look over at his desk and smiled to himself, as the most beautiful woman he had ever known smiled back at him from a photo.  
  
The young woman was in her twenties, and had long dark red pinkish hair; and the most beautiful fiery red eyes. He had though that he had lost her all those years again, but a conversation that he had over heard from Sirius and Remus before he had died; told him that she was still kind of alive.  
  
It had taken him months to do, but he had finally figured out away to bring her back; with her help of course something she had left behind. And tonight was only the first step.  
  
The caldron started to smoke and leak over the sides; in a matter of minutes the whole floor was covered in smoke. He smiled to himself as he turned back round and walked out of his classroom, there wasn't much longer to wait now, he locked the door behind him; thinking that in the morning it would all be complete.  
  
He was sure that he could hear her now, congratulating him telling him how much she loved him and that she wanted to be with him wondering why it had taken so long to figure out that he was the one she loved.  
  
Severus went back to his office and room, and tried to sleep, but he was more excited then he had ever been in his whole life and couldn't sleep. He kept watching the clock, but finally going up to 3 o'clock he feel asleep where he dreamt about his lost love.  
  
Next morning Severus woke up extra early, he didn't care that he hadn't slept much, but this was far more important then him sleeping, he could sleep as much as he wanted when it was all over. He washed and dressed as quickly as he could and went straight down to his dungeons. He unlocked the classroom door and entered the now none smoky class, he looked around as he walked over to the caldron.  
  
"No!" Severus shouted angrily at the seemingly empty caldron, until he took a closer look and realised that there was something still in it; he reached in and pulled out a small crystal ball. "Show me her, show me Nissa."  
  
A mist started to form and then as clear as day, she appeared in the crystal ball; Severus touched her face softly through the glass.  
  
"I want her back; bring him back so that he'll bring her back to me!" Severus commanded, and then throws the crystal ball at the ground shattering it into a thousand pieces.  
  
A soft blue smoke started to raise, and then change into lilac and then purple and then the colour of her hair the last time he had seen her. Something started to grow out of the ground from within the smoke, growing larger and taller...  
  
(I'll leave it there, a bit of a cliff hanger; sorry for the opening being so short but I assure you that the rest of the story will make up for it. Hoped you like it so far.  
  
Please review, I like all comments good and bad; I'll up date as soon as I can.) 


	2. Sirius Black

Out From the Mist  
  
Severus stood there watching, as a man grew out of the mist before his very eyes; he smiled slightly to himself because its worked.  
  
Slowly the dark haired man straighten, and there stood before him was Sirius Black. Sirius looked at him and then quickly looked around the room wondering what the hell was going on; he stepped out of the mist.  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Somehow you're back, and in my classroom it seems." Severus told him calmly. "I take it is really you; maybe we should go and see Dumbledore before you have to go back to your house."  
  
"What, oh right yeah." Sirius said somewhat distractedly; but who could blame him considering what had just happened.  
  
They walked out of his dungeon and up the stairs of the main entrance hall, Sirius kept looking around and over at Snape who seemed well to calm for his liking. As he past the Great Hall he saw Christmas tree's, it had been so long. Sirius stopped Severus suddenly.  
  
"What's the date?" Sirius asked him, not completely wanting to know but he knew he needed to know it.  
  
"It's a couple of days before Christmas." Severus answered.  
  
They carried on walking and went up to Dumbledore's office, Severus went in first. Dumbledore looked up from his work and smiled somewhat at him, and then when Sirius came in behind him he just stared not taking in who was stood there with Severus. Dumbledore stood up and walked round his desk, as Severus walked over to it with Sirius at his side.  
  
"This can't be." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Sirius said. "But it seems as though I'm here; I don't know how though. I don't really remember much about what's happened."  
  
"That is a shame because that was going to be one of my questions of course." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"I went into my classroom this morning, and there he was growing out of this mist on the ground." Severus told him. "Very strange if I do say so, and in my classroom of all places. Personally if you were coming back, I would never have thought that you would have come back in my classroom; not that many people won't be glad that you are back."  
  
Sirius wasn't paying full attention to him, but who could blame him considering everything, even Dumbledore was completely paying attention to what Severus was saying, he was just pleased that Sirius was back and well.  
  
After explaining what ever they knew to Dumbledore, which wasn't a lot; Severus didn't volunteer any information he didn't have to. Dumbledore sent them back to Sirius' house where Harry and the Weasley's were staying for Christmas.  
  
Both Severus and Sirius went by Floo Powder, but Sirius couldn't face anyone; facing Dumbledore was hard enough especially how he reacted he couldn't take everyone's at the moment and not all at once, he needed to get his head sorted out first, so he went straight up to his bedroom; while Severus went down into the kitchen to explain what was happening.  
  
Harry looked up from his plate when he heard someone coming down the stairs; he wasn't at all pleased to see who it was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked him.  
  
"I was dropping someone off for you, and giving you some good news; well what you would consider good news that is." Severus told him calmly.  
  
"And what would that be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sirius Black, he just grew out of the ground and was stood there alive right there, in front of me in my classroom." Severus answered, while everyone groped at him thinking that this was one of his sick jokes; though really they couldn't remember him telling a joke of any kind. "It was quite remarkable infact, but it is him; and he's up stairs."  
  
"What?" Harry said jumping to his feet.  
  
"He told me to tell you that he wanted to be alone for a while." Severus told him. "He'll come down when he's ready of course. So you should leave him for now."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, neither did anyone else but they all believed him they didn't know why he would lie about something like this. And even though Harry didn't like it he sat back down at Remus' request.  
  
Sirius Black sat on his bed, back at his families house wondering how this all came about; he still didn't know why he was here, why he was alive when he should be dead. But here he was alive and well, well in most terms; but the lost and pain that he had been holding in for so long was now tearing him apart.  
  
He was back, but he was alone without the woman he loved; he needed her now more then any thing else in the world. But he had lost her all those years ago, he could still hear her voice before she left him; he knew that her soul was still intact even after what had happened to her.  
  
He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes and then he heard a song playing from one of the other room's but he had heard it before; oh god how much it paid him to hear this song.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I want to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in you tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
The tears rolled down his face, as the song finished and wrapped his arms around himself as though he could feel her holding him now; he fell asleep with the beautiful thought of her being here with him still.  
  
(A/N: - The song is from Evanescence, My Last Breath, off the album fallen.  
  
Please review it'll depend on how many I get if I'll carry on writing, or if I like this story so much myself I'll just write, but it's up to you what you do. 


	3. I'm back

I'm Back  
  
Sirius woke up suddenly sitting bolt up right, the room was dark and could hardly see; he looked around quickly and saw someone stood in the shadows. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and looked over at the shadows.  
  
"You can come in, if you want." Sirius told him.  
  
Slowly Harry walked out of the shadow's and into the small strip of light just coming from the lamp on the bedside table, he looked at Sirius hard as if trying to make out if this was really him; Sirius smiled at him. But Harry didn't smile back; he just flung his arms around him and started to cry; while Sirius gentle hugged him back.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Sirius whispered. "You're ok though, and I'm; well I don't know about me only that I'm back some how."  
  
"You left me, I though that I had lost you; you were..." Harry tried to explain, but didn't know how to that he was finally here to tell him.  
  
"I thought I was gone as well, I'm not completely sure where I was though; it was all like a dream like one of those you knew you had but can't remember." Sirius said thoughtfully as Harry sat down beside of him.  
  
Harry looked down at his feet, while Sirius just looked forward; they just sat there for a while not speaking just happy enough to sit with one another. Until someone knocked on the door softly.  
  
Sirius looked up and smiled slightly. "Come in Moony."  
  
Harry looked at him wondering how he knew it was going to be him, and then he looked over at the door as it opened slowly and Remus walked in; he looked over at the two of them and then closed the door behind him carrying a box.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Remus asked him.  
  
"You knock to quietly." Sirius told him, and then smiled. "So what have you got there?"  
  
"This is yours, I've had it all these years; I thought I lost it until recently." Remus told him, handing over the box.  
  
Sirius took it off of him, it felt quite heavy but he still didn't know what it was; he opened the lid slowly. He heard her voice as soft as the wind.  
  
'Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight'  
  
Sirius quickly closed it and looked up at Remus, who was looking down at him as though worried about him.  
  
"It's nothing." Sirius mumbled to them.  
  
***  
  
Severus walked into his office feeling very pleased with himself; everything was working to plan so far; it was only a matter of time before it all came together. He walked over to his desk and picked up the photo of the young woman who smiled up at him, he touched her face softly and smiled down at her.  
  
"Soon, soon we'll be together." Severus told her.  
  
He walked behind his desk and sat down on his chair still holding the photo, he took one last look at it before he replaced it on his desk; and unlocked the top draw and pulled out a black dusty book. He opened it and it fell open on the page that he was looking for though it wasn't written in English, it wasn't even a language that belonged to that world; but somehow he understood it, well understood the part what he needed. (Or so he thought.)  
  
He read through the chants and potion's he would need again and again, until he finally had them memorised; he had been studying this for months but has been looking for away to use it for fifteen years, and it was finally here.  
  
Severus looked up at the photo. "It's up to you now, I know you can do it."  
  
***  
  
Sirius had put the box in the bottom of his wardrobe and wouldn't open it again; it was just too painful to keep hearing her voice like that as though she was haunting him; even though he knew she wouldn't do anything like that.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and sat down facing Remus, everyone was still a little funny around him considering; he didn't blame them because he felt the same way. But there was also something else nagging him at the back of his mind as though he was supposed to be doing something.  
  
"So what have you found?" Remus asked him, as he put his cup of tea down.  
  
"Not much, I found that old box full of photo's of Nissa's; you know the one." Sirius told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I don't believe how she got some of them; make sure that those ones are never seen, you know the ones that I'm talking about." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Of course mate." Sirius said.  
  
"So who's Nissa?" Harry asked over hearing the name mentioned again.  
  
"Nissa, oh I remember her; beautiful lass she was and had quite a fiery spirit as well." Moody told him. "It was horrible though what happened to her, I can't believe that it's been fifteen years already."  
  
Harry looked at Moody and then looked down at Sirius and Lupin waiting for their answer, because Moody's hadn't really told him that much; or had it?  
  
"Severus always blamed me for what happened, but I realised that he only did that because he blamed himself; like we all did." Sirius said. "That bastard, he loved her I guest in his own way."  
  
"So you were together, or were she with Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't image Snape being with anyone, not that I would want too of course." Ron said shuddering at the thought.  
  
"Yeah we were together, and she was friends with him; even though she was a Gryffindor like us." Sirius told them, even though he didn't like to talk about her and him in the same sentence.  
  
Sirius looked down at the plate of food in front of him and then pushed it away he wasn't in the mind for eating; he could hear her voice speaking softly inside of his mind, he knew that it was only his imagination but it was too much.  
  
'Not eating well that isn't at all like you; you should really eat something. You have to keep your strength up now don't you.'  
  
Part of Sirius wished that he couldn't hear her still, and then he wished that he had never wished it; because that was all he had left of her, photo's and her voice. He had lost her, lost his chance to be with her.  
  
He pushed his chair back, telling Remus that he was going to lay down and then went back up stair's to his bedroom. Remus understood that he didn't like to talk about Nissa because it hurt him so much, he had been there the day of the act; he had been with Sirius when they were told and the day before. It had almost destroyed him, but he somehow managed to pulled himself through it with the help of his friends. But what Sirius had told him about what had happened inside Azkaban, that somehow she had managed to talk to him even though she didn't have a soul and she was lost and then how she died; he wondered how he had come through it all so strong, but it seemed as though it was finally taking its toile on him now.  
  
Sirius walked into his bedroom and turned the lights off, someone was playing music again in one of the bedroom's; he didn't know which he had thought they were all still downstairs, but he hadn't really been paying that much attention so he didn't really know.  
  
The song was repeating, he wished that it wouldn't; why was they doing this to him, did they want to hurt him even more then what he was already hurting?  
  
'Long lost words whispers slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Hunting you I can smell you- alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Saving me raping me  
  
Watching me'  
  
He closed his eyes as he listened to the song playing over and over again, the words only partly sinking in. He could feel soft arms wrap around him and a head resting upon his chest, as though she was sleeping beside him peacefully. There was no other sound in the house, only their breathes and the sound of their beating hearts lulling them to sleep.  
  
(A/N: - I hope you liked the chapter, the song was by Evanescence, called Haunted off the album Fallen. Thanks to NeoQueenSerenity18 for your review, I'm glad that you liked the song and I hope you like this one as well. Though I might be putting a few more in as the story goes on.  
  
But I would like to say sorry at this point, because I never put it in the summary; but you'll understand kind of whom Nissa is if you've already read the other stories in the series because this is the seventh. But if you haven't then it doesn't matter completely because you find out what's going on soon enough and who everyone is.  
  
Anyway, please review now you've got this far and keep reading once I've posted.  
  
Siri Lupin, hoping to hear from you all soon. 


	4. Come Find Me

Come Find Me  
  
Sirius slowly opened his eyes, it had been such a good dream he knew but he couldn't remember any of it; only that he wanted to stay in that dream forever. But when he opened his eyes, it was gone he couldn't remember any of it; and she was no longer in his arms. He turned over and closed his eyes again, wondering if he was to go back to sleep would she come back to him; like she had done every night since he had somehow come back nearly two weeks ago.  
  
Sirius suddenly sat bolt up right, it was today; they were going back to Hogwarts today and he had promised to go back with him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked around the room, the open box of photo's were still sat there; he had gone through them with Harry telling him all about the people in them.  
  
Harry hadn't pushed him about it, which he was glad about but it had been nice to talk about it; with someone who didn't know what it had been like back then so they couldn't judge him because they hadn't known the whole truth.  
  
Sirius got dressed and closed the box before he throw it inside his bag, he then walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door; he bent down and picked up the box he had hid in there. He wasn't going to open it just take it with him.  
  
Then he went downstairs for breakfast, he sat next to Harry and faced Remus; he pulled out a photo from his inside pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"I thought you might want this." Sirius told him. "Its one of us all."  
  
Harry looked down at the picture, it had them all on it; His mum and dad, Sirius and Nissa and Remus, he was glad that there was no Peter in the photo.  
  
"Let me guess that's one of Nissa's, Peter shouldn't be in it then." Remus said looking over at Sirius.  
  
"Yeap." Sirius answered. "She never did take to him, though of course none of us took much notice of course because she was friends with Snape. But can we not have them two in the same sentence please?"  
  
"Fine with me, I don't like him anyway; I can't believe though that they were friends, from these pictures and her being friends with you lot you would never guess would you?" Harry said.  
  
"Hey maybe he did something to her." Ron suggested.  
  
Sirius and Remus both looked at him and then at each other and burst out laughing, it was so unexpected no one had seen them laugh for ages and never like this before; every one smiled at them though Ron had turned a funny shade of red.  
  
"It's not very likely ladie." Moody told him.  
  
Sirius and Remus finally settled down with tears in their eyes smiling to one another.  
  
"That felt good, didn't it?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, we need to do that more often." Remus agreed.  
  
Molly stood up at the other end of the table with Auther, and looked down at them all.  
  
"We should be going; they'll have to get back to school." Molly told them. "We're taking the Night Bus; it'll be easier of course."  
  
"Do we have to, and straight after breakfast as well?" Ron asked holding his stomach tightly, as he looked down at his now empty plate.  
  
"Its not that bad, I remember the time that we road on it twice in one night don't you Moony?" Sirius said. "Though considering why we had too..."  
  
"Yeah I know, at least I didn't have to pay for the door; and we didn't get in trouble for it." Remus said. "But he couldn't say anything because he would have ended up in deeper trouble then any of us."  
  
"Well I felt good knocking Jevidah out." Sirius said smiling at the thought.  
  
They were all looking at them as they got their things together; Sirius and Remus stood up taking a piece of toast with them.  
  
"When did all that happen, and who is Jevidah?" Harry asked, he always liked hearing about what they got up to when they were his age, and anything really.  
  
"Jevidah was head of Slytherin and a Deatheater as well." Remus answered. "He was arrested in our firth year weren't it?"  
  
"Yeah that's right, but the rest happened in our fourth and fifth year." Sirius answered. "School was quite interest at times, and I don't mean the lessons."  
  
"I know what you mean." Harry said as he followed Sirius up the stairs. "It's hard enough, without everything else on top of it though."  
  
"You get through it all Harry, because you're strong just like we were." Sirius reassured him.  
  
They walked up the stairs and down the hall, Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's truck making it light as a feather and then picked it up with ease; and opened the front door letting Remus go out first and then him and then Harry followed.  
  
Remus struck out his wand hand while the rest of them made their way slowly out of the house and Moody locked the door behind them. It only took a moment or two for the bus to arrive, it took longer for them all to get onto the bus; Moody making sure that they weren't all sat together.  
  
Sirius sat with his back to everyone else on the bus, not wanting them all to be staring at him; yes he may be a free man but not everyone believed that. Harry looked over at Sirius he had changed so suddenly from just leaving the house where he had been laughing like his old self and now he was back to just sitting there, he looked over his shoulder and glared at all the staring people; who hadn't realised that Harry was sat with him and was now even more surprised then before.  
  
Everyone was very glad when the bus finally stopped outside of the gates to Hogwarts, though it did give them one last jolt as they were all getting up and getting their thing's together.  
  
Ron almost fell off the bus into Remus and Sirius who was stood by the door helping to get the trucks off, he looked quite green; Sirius held him up straight and smiled at him.  
  
"You'll be alright; you just need to walk it off." Sirius told him.  
  
Ron looked up at him and nodded ever so slightly he didn't really trust himself with a lot of movement; Remus took his truck off of him. And then that was it everyone was off, they looked around and then started to make their way up to the school.  
  
Moody was walking behind them all with his magical eye turning in every direction, while Tonks walked up front and Remus and Sirius walked either side of Harry; with a truck in front of them both and their own bags over their shoulders.  
  
"I'm glad that you decided to come and stay." Harry told him for the hundredth time.  
  
"Well it beats staying in that house by my self, and Moony's here as well; I am glad that you're back teaching again." Sirius said. "Though I'm not looking forward to seeing Snape, he'll probably except me to own him big time or something; even though he said that he didn't know how I came back. He can go whistle, and that's putting it nicely."  
  
"Sirius, it's not as though we're all still in school our selves now is it." Remus told him. "And anyway, try and be nice; well if not just stay away from him."  
  
Sirius smiled brightly at him. "I'll stay away from him then, he won't want to talk to me either so we'll all be happy then."  
  
"Of course." Remus said.  
  
***  
  
Monday morning, first day back after the Christmas holidays; Sirius and Remus walked into the great hall together they had decided to go down early to avoiding all of the groping and whispering which Sirius wasn't really up to.  
  
"You know if we were back at school you would have loved all the attention; no matter what it was for." Remus told him.  
  
"Yeah well times change, and so have I; so have we." Sirius said as he walked round the teachers table and sat down next to Remus, he looked out over the tables; there weren't many students already up but those who were, were looking up and whispering to their partner's. "You know, I never thought that I would be sat at this table."  
  
"Yeah just remember you're not a teacher." Remus told him.  
  
"Yeah I know but still, if it was going to be any of us; it was going to be you." Sirius told him. "You were always the type, and perhaps Nissa might have; if thing's would have been different."  
  
"No, well maybe if you have made her give up being an Auror." Remus said. "But she was too much of a fighter, unless they would have let her teach that."  
  
They eat breakfast together, Sirius looking up from time to time he wasn't really paying much attention to the student's who were talking and staring at him anymore; but remembering the time he had spent in this hall himself while he was at school.  
  
...They stopped in front of the teachers table and didn't really file along it, just stayed close together in a group. McGonagall placed a three legged stroll in front of them and then put a very old hat upon it, which everyone looked at the hat as did they.  
  
'I'm my not be pretty, and the best of hats  
But not on looks alone judge what you see  
For I am much that you normally place upon your head  
For I see you all, for that is what I'm for  
I'm to Sort you into your house.  
You my belong in Gryffindor,  
Where the brave at heart dwell,  
Where their chivalry and daring  
Set them apart from the rest  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where the loyal and patient are,  
And are unafraid of toil.  
Or perhaps old Ravenclaw,  
Where the quick of mind,  
And those of wit and learning  
Will always find their own kind.  
Or perhaps Slytherin  
Where you'll find your real friends,  
Those cunning folk, will use any means  
To achieve their goal.  
So place me upon your heads,  
And I will tell you where you belong,  
And sort you, true to who you belong.  
  
"That's all we have to do?" Sirius asked.  
  
James smiled at him. "Well its better then fighting a troll."  
  
"Good point." Sirius and Remus both agreed.  
  
"I'm sure the three of you could have handled a troll." Nissa whispered smiling at them all, as they turned round.  
  
"Of course I could have, its just I didn't want to show off, you know first day and all." Sirius said quickly, not wanting her to think that he was some sort of a cowered.  
  
"Black, Sirius." McGonagall shouted  
  
"Of course." Nissa whispered back and then smiled at him again. "Isn't that your name she's calling out?"  
  
"What?" Sirius said turning back around.  
  
"Mr Black if you don't mind." McGonagall told him.  
  
Sirius went slightly red as he walked up to the stroll and sat down and put the hat over his head. After a few moments the hat shouted, 'Gryffindor!'  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Sirius pulled off the hat smiling and ran over to the table and sat shaking every ones hand.  
  
Others were sorted into their house, and every table cheered when another joined their house.  
  
"Evans, Lily." McGonagall said.  
  
Lily walked passed Nissa feeling very nervous and sat down on the chair and put the hat on and then it shouted, 'Gryffindor!'  
  
Lily joined the others and the Gryffindor table among cheers, more were sorted.  
  
"Lupin, Remus." McGonagall said.  
  
Remus looked up at the high table in front of him and at Professor Dumbledore himself who nodded, and then he walked forward and sat down and placed the hat over his head. It took a couple of minutes to decide but finally it shouted 'Gryffindor!' Remus smiled to himself as he took the hat off among cheering and went to join his new friend Sirius at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Sirius switched sides with him because he was hoping that someone else would sit on that side of him, when they were also placed in Gryffindor.  
  
"Oglesby, Faith."  
  
'Ravenclaw!'  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter." A small chummy boy who was very pale, was placed in 'Gryffindor!'  
  
"Potter, James." McGonagall said.  
  
James walked up to the chair looking very calm and sat down and placed the hat over his head, and then 'Gryffindor!' James removed the hat to reveal a very large satisfied smile on his face and went to join his two new friends; he sat down facing Remus with Peter on his other side still looking very nervous.  
  
"Rhoda, Corrina." Was also made a 'Ravenclaw'.  
  
"Snape, Severus." McGonagall said.  
  
Severus walked passed Nissa without even looking at her and up to the chair and picked up the hat, but before he had even sat down or put the hat on properly it shouted 'Slytherin!' Which didn't surprise a lot of people, he didn't smile but Nissa could see that he was pleased with himself as he looked over at her briefly.  
  
"Tiania Manus, Nissa" McGonagall said.  
  
Sirius looked over as did James and Remus, who were surprised by her last name, as were a lot of others though for different reasons. Nissa ignored them all as she walked up and sat down on the stroll and placed the hat upon her head.  
  
"You are no Manus, but you are indeed a Tiania." The hat whispered to her before it shouted aloud, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Nissa took the hat off and smiled to herself, very glad that the hat knew that she wasn't a Manus and that she was placed into Gryffindor just where she wanted to be placed. She walked over to the table with them all cheering for her. Sirius smiled at her as did Lily, who both moved aside for her to sit down.  
  
"Thanks for saving me a sit." Nissa said smiling at them all.  
  
"Why didn't you say that you were with Manus and that lot?" Sirius asked her.  
  
Nissa turned and smiled so brightly at him that it took him quite by surprise, as did it the others who were listening and watching them.  
  
"Well, you never asked." Nissa answered simple.  
  
"Well she's got you there Sirius." James told him. "And I doubt that she wanted to tell us, who would..."  
  
"Well your right, considering that their all supposed to be dark wizards and witches, it doesn't mean though that I am." Nissa agreed.  
  
The rest of their year were sorted and then Dumbledore stood up welcomed them all, and then they ate their welcoming feast, and when they were so full and sleepy, they were lead up to the tower and shown their dorms, where they all fell asleep....  
  
... Sirius walked into the Great Hall and flopped down in his seat, he looked at all the food in front of him but didn't start to fill his plate as normal; he was still in a mood about the night before.  
  
"You should eat." James told him.  
  
"Its not as though he's going to go hungry is it?" Remus said sitting down next to him and helping himself. "I mean he ate enough last night."  
  
"Well I know that, but it might make him feel better." James told him helping himself to some sausage and bacon.  
  
"Here they come." Remus said quietly.  
  
They all walked passed them then sat down without speaking to them, though Ella and Natalie did smile at Sirius who ignored them, they helped themselves to breakfast, and then mail arrived.  
  
Natalie looked up as did Polly as she joined them from talking with Adorabella from the Ravenclaw table, they both got letters. And then a large grey owl swooped down and landed in front of Nissa surprising her making her jump and knocked Sirius almost making him choke.  
  
"Damned owl!" Nissa said, though she didn't take the letter. "Why the hell is he writing to me?"  
  
The owl moved towards her wanting her to take his letter but Nissa moved away from it as she didn't want to be anywhere near it, she moved right into Sirius almost in his lap when she realised and jumped to her feet.  
  
"It's just a letter." Natalie said looking at her friend who was acting very odd.  
  
The owl jumped after her and flapped its wings to give it height; it was now in front of Sirius with Nissa stood behind him. Sirius looked over his shoulder at her and then at owl and pulled the letter off.  
  
"Its not as though it's a Howler is it?" Sirius told her trying to give her, her letter but she still wouldn't take it. "Well if you're not going to open it." And he turned it over to open it but Nissa had made to stretch it out of his hand, but he moved it out of her reach.  
  
"No." Nissa said pleadingly at him, as she tried to grab at the letter she didn't want to read herself and didn't want anyone else to read either.  
  
Sirius was moving out of her reach and still trying to open it Nissa grabbed at letter climbing back over the benches, she was almost on top of him as he leant back and she lead over to get the letter off of him. But he opened it and pulled out the letter and his playful smile faded at once from his face as he read.  
  
Dear Nissa,  
Though there isn't anything I can think of which is dear about you. But even though it pain's me, you are still coming to the Ball at Christmas. So don't get any funny ideas about not coming now that your back there, because I can still come and get you.  
  
Remember.  
  
Infidus.  
  
Nissa fell on top of him at the shock that he was reading it, imaging what horrible thing it said. He looked up at her.  
  
"And what are the two of you doing, and at the breakfast table." McGonagall asked questioningly.  
  
Nissa jumped to her feet Sirius handed her the letter and couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Your time tables." McGonagall told them and then added to Nissa and Sirius. "And try to contain yourselves."  
  
McGonagall carried on down the table handing out time tables. Nissa sat back down and looked at the letter, but she didn't look at Sirius or at anyone.  
  
"Well then, that was different." James said brightly smirking at his best mate, though he didn't seem at all happy.  
  
"So that was what you were talking about at the start of summer?" Sirius asked her finally.  
  
Nissa didn't answer him; she couldn't even look at him.  
  
"I'm going as well, well I have to go." Sirius told her, now she looked up at him. "Though I was hoping like you that they would just forget about me going."  
  
Nissa still didn't say anything, she knew it was a lot for him to tell her that, but she couldn't. She looked at him sadly and then got up and left. Her friends looked after her and then at Sirius, who didn't show any sign of emotion and then they went after her.  
  
"What was that about?" James asked looking at the girls walking out and then Sirius. "What was with the letter?"  
  
"The stupid Christmas Ball, you've heard about it." Sirius answered.  
  
"The Gower Ball?" Remus asked.  
  
"My mum and dad aren't going to that; they can't stand some of the people who goes to it." James said.  
  
"Well I have too, and so does she." Sirius told them and got up himself and left.  
  
James and Remus looked at one another and then followed him.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realise, I didn't mean anything by it." James told him hurry to catch him.  
  
Sirius stopped and turned round. "Why be sorry, that's what my families like."  
  
"But your not." Remus told him. "Well your not are you? See you're in Gryffindor."  
  
"And what does that mean?" Sirius shot at them and then stormed off to his first lesson though he didn't really know what it was, and only looked when his friends couldn't see him...  
  
Sirius looked around one last time and then got to his feet, Remus looked up at him; but didn't say anything as he walked out. Sirius needed to be alone, yeah he had been back to Hogwarts since it had all happened; but this time was different.  
  
He walked up the corridors, some of the student's moved out of his way; this was so different from when he was here, everyone loved to be around him and now.  
  
Sirius wasn't looking where he was going, he was just walking letting his feet guide him; he knew this place like the back of his hand. He turned the corridor and ended up on a corridor he wasn't excepting to end up on, there was the tapestry which leads to Hogsmende; he walked over to it.  
  
He heard someone behind him, he spun round to see who it was but no one was stood there; there was no one around. He looked up and down the corridor and then turned back round to where he had heard the noise; he jumped back against the wall; as a small fire started in mid air.  
  
It just hovered there like a ball, glowing an odd shade of purple then it changed; it changed into the orb he hadn't gone near for fifteen years. The Dragon Orb that she had given him after they had finished school.  
  
He stepped closer, he could hear the voice again; her voice it was so clear as though it was her who was stood there in place of the orb.  
  
'I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hallow tree (Come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears'  
  
Sirius sank to the ground the tears rolling down his cheek; he wiped them away and then looked up at the orb.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from me?" Sirius demanded. "I tried I really did, but there's nothing I can do now..."  
  
'Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hallow tree (come find me)'  
  
Sirius looked hard at the orb. "Come find you, your alive you want me to find you?"  
  
(A/N: -Well I hoped that you liked that, sorry that it was so long; but I thought that the flash backs kind of added to his mood to being back in the great hall after all those years.  
  
The first flash back was from – his first year at Hogwarts, from the story – Hogwarts a Beginning.  
  
The second flash back was from – his second year at Hogwarts, from the story – Pureblood, Mud-bloods and Half- Breeds.  
  
Hopefully I won't keep you hanging on to long to find out what happens next, but if you've read this much I'm such you can wait a little bit longer.  
  
Siri Lupin 


	5. Flash Back

The Forbidden Forest  
  
Sirius was still sat on the floor, long after the light had disappeared and the orb along with it; he was still trying to get his head around it. He looked up and down the corridor and then got up suddenly, he ran down the corridor as fast as he could to Remus' classroom; he knew that he was teaching but he didn't care this was fair more important.  
  
Sirius burst into the classroom startling everyone making them all stare at him, as he walked over to Remus.  
  
"Remus, she's alive; she's alive." Sirius told him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Remus asked him concerned for his friend.  
  
"She spoke to me; she's alive and wants me to find her." Sirius told him.  
  
"What?" Remus asked; he didn't have a clue what he was talking about only that he sounded a little mad. "Maybe if you just sit down for a moment, and calm down and then start again."  
  
"No, I can't I've got to go; I've got to find her she needs me." Sirius told him, and then turned round and walked well almost ran back out again.  
  
Remus just stared after him completely confused by his behaviour and wondered if he should go after him, he looked back at his class and then at the open door again; he knew Sirius could look after himself if anything happened but this was different he was acting strange, even more so then normal.  
  
Sirius walked down the corridor almost at a run, he wasn't really thinking straight only that he had to find her somehow; he didn't know how only that he had too. He didn't know what he had been excepting from Remus when he had gone to tell him, only that he needed to tell someone.  
  
Sirius almost knocked Snape over as he charged through the entrance hall on his way out into the grounds.  
  
"Watch where you're going Black!" Severus shouted after him; but once he was outside he smiled to himself and said quietly. "Hope you find her soon, you're wasting too much of my time."  
  
Sirius walked out into the cold afternoon, and walked across the grounds heading for the Forbidden Forest; he didn't really know why that's where he was going. Part from that was the closest forest, and he has found her in there before. As he walked over he started to remember...  
  
She waited until it was all clear and then ran into the Forbidden Forest, they followed after her; but she had disappeared before they entered after her.  
  
"I don't think we need this on in here." Sirius said as he pulled the cloak off, and all three of them appeared from underneath.  
  
"Where do you think she went?" James asked.  
  
"Do we really have to go in there?" Peter asked holding onto the edge of James' robes.  
  
"Yes." Sirius answered firmly.  
  
They started to walk forward James and Sirius pulled out their wands and lit them so that they could see a little better. They walked for about fifteen minute's farer into the forest without even a trace of her anywhere, until they heard something, a howl; a pricing cold howl as though it was in pain. They all hoped that it wasn't Remus.  
  
"Do you think that it's that female werewolf what Remus said?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius answered, with something nagging at the back of his mind.  
  
"Maybe we should go back if they're werewolves in here." Peter moaned pulling at James' sleeve, but neither of them answered him and carried on.  
  
And then they heard another howl even louder then before, it was getting closer, and they all knew that it couldn't be Remus. Peter started to pull at both of their sleeves trying to get them to go back not wanting to go any farer, even if there wasn't a werewolf getting closer. Sirius swung round to get Peter off of him, but slipped on a broken branch and then fell down a hole covered with leaves.  
  
He tried to stop himself as he fell down the slippery, wet and slimy slope. He put his wrist out in front of him as he was reaching the bottom and couldn't see what was down there because he had dropped his wand, he heard and felt the pain as it broke; he bit down on his lip so hard that it started to bleed as he came to a stop at the bottom.  
  
He sat there for a moment holding his wrist and sucking his now bleeding lip, when he heard something walking towards him, it was like soft feet upon the ground; he thought it was the werewolf. He didn't know what to do; he couldn't attack because it would betray everything which he had ever said to Remus.  
  
He looked hard into the darkness that was surrounding him and seemed to be closing in on him; he couldn't hear the creature anymore. He looked behind him wondering if James would come down for him or if he had to get back up there somehow, when something or someone jumped down and landed right in front of him.  
  
He quickly turned back round to see what it was. It wasn't what he was expecting. Nissa sat there in front of him like a cat and eyeing him up as if was wondering what to do with him. She slowly crawled over to him; she reached out for his broken hand, which he let her take.  
  
They looked at each other not taking their eyes off the other encase they would disappear. Sirius looked into her eyes, he had seen them before but this time they were much softer; they were still that of a wild creature but there was something else in them as they looked back at him.  
  
She lifted his hand in hers, they were still ice cold, she crested her face against his hand; both started to become warmer from each others touch. She kissed his hand and then his wrist, her lips felt like fire against his skin after the coldness of her touch; but he couldn't feel the pain anymore.  
  
He touched her face with his other hand she moved her face to meet his touch and purred quietly as he crested her face, she closed her eyes and purred louder with each touch and made to kiss his hand as it came near to her lips.  
  
Sirius moved closer into her, she sat in-between his legs crawling softly at his robes as she lent her head on his shoulder and curled into his body at which he wrapped his arms closely around her.  
  
Sirius laid there with her sleeping peacefully in his arms, her hair had changed back to its normal red during the night, which Sirius thought it suited her much better then the blue; and made her feel so much warmer.  
  
Nissa woke with a start and Sirius let go of her straight away, she looked at him and the position they had been in and then jumped to her feet, as if she had no idea what had happened.  
  
"Nissa..." Sirius said getting to his feet but she didn't answer. "Nis, are you alright?"  
  
Nissa looked around trying to remember what happened but she couldn't remember anything after Remus, and she hoped that he was alright. Sirius stepped forward as it started to rain, he reached out to touch her but she stepped away him; she hadn't even seen him because he was behind but she had known.  
  
"Nis, come on we need to get back inside." Sirius told her. "Its staring to rain, and everyone will be wondering where we are."  
  
She nodded and they started to make their way up the slop he had fallen down the night before. Nissa saw something on the ground; she bent down and picked it up. She looked over at Sirius and smiled slightly.  
  
"I think you dropped something." Nissa told him handing him his wand back.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius said. He had a million or so questions buzzing around that he wanted to ask her, but he didn't want too frighten her off as he normally did.  
  
When they reached the top Nissa stopped and looked back down and then at Sirius who had already started to walk.  
  
"Were you lot following me again?" Nissa asked as she followed.  
  
"Well kind of." Sirius admitted.  
  
"Maybe it was a good thing last night." Nissa admitted as well, and then stopped him. "Sirius what... I mean... well... Did I do anything?"  
  
Sirius looked at her for a moment realising that she really didn't remember; and then he smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"No nothing. I found you after I fell, and we couldn't get back up, we just fell asleep down there; that's all." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa looked at him for a moment, and then smiled at him; they carried on walking for a while.  
  
"I'm not going out with him." Nissa suddenly told him.  
  
Sirius smiled brightly to himself but didn't say anything, but he didn't really need to break the silence because that was done for him.  
  
"There you are!" Roared Hagrid, almost running over to the two of them. "What do you think you were doing, spending the whole night in there?"  
  
Sirius and Nissa just stood there; neither of them really knew what to say. Hagrid lectured them all the way back to the castle and up to Professor McGonagall's office and then left them to her...  
  
...Sirius had been trying every chance he got, just saying the spell but it wasn't working. They were walking across the grounds to go to Care of Magical Creatures, when he suddenly felt odd, different, as though something was happening to him.  
  
There was a loud pop and he was all on fours and on the ground, barking up at them as a giant bear like dog. He ran around them all barking playfully as they walked.  
  
"Great Sirius, you really live up to your name now." Remus said as he stocked his ears. "But maybe you should change back."  
  
"Hey great dog, who does he belong too?" Liam asked.  
  
Sirius was running around everyone playfully, they all loved him, nothing new there then. Then he saw Lily and Nissa walking over as well, he ran up to them well up to Nissa. Who didn't look as happy to see him as everyone else had, infact she moved quickly out of his path and around to Lily's other side; but he followed her making her keep moving away from him.  
  
"It's a dog, its not going to hurt you." Natalie told her as she stocked him, which he liked the attention.  
  
"I'm not a big dog person, I prefer cats; I'm more of a cat person." Nissa told them as she backed away from him, but he kept following her.  
  
He stood up on his hine legs and reached up to her, this time though she didn't move away from him.  
  
"Come along, Miss Tiania dog's are not a pet that we allow." The Professor told her.  
  
"He isn't mine; I haven't even brought my cats." Nissa told him moving away from the dog again, with James and Remus laughing at her. "It isn't funny."  
  
"Of course it is." James told her.  
  
The dog stayed with them all lesson, Sirius never changed back; and they never told Nissa that it was him. But half way through the lesson, Natalie stepped back onto his paw putting her heel through his foot; he howled in pain and tried to limp away. The teacher told them all to leave him alone.  
  
"We can't just leave him." Nissa said as she watched him limp over to the forest.  
  
"You didn't want to be anywhere near him a minute ago." Ella reminded her.  
  
"It's an animal, and he's hurt." Lily said.  
  
"He's a dog and he's still getting loads of attention off the girls, what does he do put a love potion in all of their drinks every morning." James joked.  
  
When the lesson was finally over, James, Remus and Peter went over to the forest to find him; Nissa quickly ran after them after leaving the others because they wouldn't come anywhere near the forest.  
  
"Wait up!" Nissa shouted as she ran over to them, they all stopped and waited for her.  
  
"You're still coming?" James asked her.  
  
"Yeah course." Nissa answered.  
  
"How can you be afraid of dogs?" Remus asked her.  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "It's my friend's fault, when I was little. He could change into a dog, as big as that one. Well him and his friend who was a werewolf well they jumped out at me freighting me half to death, they thought of course that it was dead funny. But after that I've always been a bit iffy around them."  
  
"But you're a werewolf." Remus reminded her, while James and Peter laughed at her story which she choice to ignore.  
  
"I wasn't a werewolf then, and he was the first one I ever saw." Nissa told him as they walked under the trees. "He wasn't the last, I've seen hundred's; not that there are hundreds of them about here."  
  
"I wish you would make more sense." James told her, and then she broke away from them and headed in the opposite direction. "Where are you going? You're supposed to stay on the path!"  
  
Nissa didn't answer him, she ducked under a large bunch and there he was sat there licking his paw. Nissa sat down beside him; he looked at her and licked her hand as she took hold of his paw in her other.  
  
"What did you smell him?" James asked coming up behind her smiling at Remus.  
  
"No, I heard him." Nissa told him as she looked into the eyes of the dog; and then smiled at him. "Well this form does suit you considering your name; maybe you should change back though Sirius."  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute." James said. "How did, what makes you think that's Sirius?"  
  
"Why does everyone know the name thing, and I don't." Peter asked, though no one was paying him any attention.  
  
"I just know." Nissa said.  
  
"I'm just surprised you didn't realise sooner." Remus told her.  
  
Nissa looked up at him and smiled. "I'm a little out of touch, I didn't realise about you straight away; well not until I saw you up close." She turned back to Sirius. "You know I can heal your paw if you change back, or I'll change you myself."  
  
Sirius changed back with a pop and smiled at her. "I didn't fancy the potion."  
  
"I wouldn't have used a potion." Nissa told him and then kissed his hand.  
  
He could feel a small fire on her lips and then on his hand, and then there was no more pain.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius said. "But you do know that you'll have to tell us how you do all this one day."  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "I promise one day."  
  
"I'll be holding you to that." Sirius reassured her...  
  
... "Why weren't you in Potion's, he said you have another detention because you didn't show." Lily told her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Nissa said as she stepped back right into Remus, she couldn't even look him in the face.  
  
"Of course there is, you never miss a class even if your with us and one of those other lessons is going on you don't even seem to miss that." Lily said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Nissa told her.  
  
"That's just it; you never want to talk about anything you just keep everything to yourself." Sirius said as he walked to the ladder. "Like it would hurt you to let someone in."  
  
Nissa lost control she lunged at Sirius before Remus could stop her, she punched him in the face and fell back on the ground pulling her on top of him because he was so shocked at her out burst; with blood running down his face. He looked up at her shocked by her behaviour, she looked down at him ready to hit him again and suddenly realised what she was doing; she quickly got to her feet and ran all the way back down too the school.  
  
James helped him to his feet while everyone was still staring at him; Remus though wasn't at all friendly towards him as they took him to the hospital wing.  
  
"Come on Remus, she was the one who hit him." James told him.  
  
"And he desired it." Remus told him, making them all stop.  
  
"She hit me, look blood and everything." Sirius said.  
  
"You care about her, why don't you stop pretending." Remus told him. "She needs you and you're hurting her even more."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sirius asked. "I thought we've already been over this, I'm not her mate and she never wanted to me to be."  
  
It suddenly hit Remus that was it, that was what had upset him not that she hadn't told him, but because she had said that she wouldn't have taken him as her mate.  
  
"Sirius, it doesn't matter what she might have said; people say one thing to covering up for their feeling's." Remus told him. "Do you remember that I said that I could smell her on you afterwards? Well yesterday morning, I didn't smell you on her; I smelt someone else."  
  
"What, I bet it was Snape." Sirius shouted completely losing his mind.  
  
"Don't be so stupid. It was Jevidah." Remus told him.  
  
Sirius stepped back as though someone had hit him in the face again. "No, no you're wrong; it can't be. Because then that would mean..." But he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
James looked from Sirius to Remus. "He's right, it can't be."  
  
"Of course it can." Remus said. "It would explain a lot, it isn't you it's him."  
  
Sirius turned away from them as he told them. "It is me as well if its true and I know it is. She can contract me magical, she did she...I told her to leave me alone."  
  
They all looked at him, he wouldn't face them how could he after what he had just told them; he had let them all down and he had let her down, because he was so stubborn.  
  
Sirius walked away but not towards the hospital wing, none of them tried to stop him as he left; what would they say? He walked down the entrance hall and stood at the open door for a while looking out over the grounds, and then walked out after a while he changed into the bear like dog and ran as fast as he could towards the forest.  
  
He entered the forest it was different from last time he had come in here looking for her, one he hadn't been on his own and another it had been at night. He walked for over an hour trying to use his dog senses to find her but he couldn't it was as though she had put some sort of block up so that he couldn't find her, but he wasn't going to give up even if he had to stay out here all night by himself.  
  
Sirius heard someone behind him and changed back into himself as he turned round, to see Nissa there; it had taken him over an hour and half but she had finally come to him.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Nissa asked him wryly. "He told you didn't he?"  
  
"Sorry is a little hollow, but what else can I say." Sirius said. "That I'm a clueless idiot who doesn't desire someone like you, because I am. Especially because I didn't listen to you, I was annoyed; but I knew what he was like and I still did nothing. I'm fifteen almost sixteen; I was scared that I was committing in away. And I lost sight of everything else."  
  
Nissa looked at him for a while before she said anything. "I'm fifteen myself, I wasn't asking for a commitment, because I knew that you couldn't give it; but I wasn't looking for one either. But...I..." Nissa couldn't say anymore it was to much the tears were blinding as she sucking to the ground, Sirius knelt down beside her not wanting to take her in his arms; not wanting to hurt her again. "I could have done something, why didn't I?"  
  
"You did, it was me; you did everything that you could." Sirius told her, she looked up at him her face shined with tears and more leaking through her beautiful red eyes; making him want to cry with her.  
  
"I could have, before he took my magic." Nissa told him slowly.  
  
"What do you mean he took your magic?" Sirius asked her horrified. "You contacted me."  
  
"Yes, with the last of my magic." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius couldn't believe what she was telling him, she had put all her hope in him; and he had failed her down.  
  
"I have it back now though, it was only short term." Nissa went on. "But I'm not going too that detention, I can't."  
  
"Of course, I would think you crazy if you did go; not that I would have let you." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa moved a little closer to him, her long hair falling forward he couldn't help but reach out for her; she pushed him away at first but he wouldn't let her go, he took her in his arms and she just cried. He knew she didn't want anything off him just for him to hold her and make her feel safe, but he wanted so much more...  
  
Sirius shock himself of the memories as he stopped in front of the forest, it just looked like normal; and wondered if he was ever going to find her in there.  
  
(A/N: -First flash back was from their third year- from the story 'Going Under'.  
  
Second flash back was from their firth year as was the last- from the story 'By the Light of the Magical Moon'.  
  
I'm getting there, sorry about keeping you in suspense but it's the whole part of the story; it's coming soon though so keep reading you won't be disappointed. 


	6. The White Forest

The White Forest  
  
Sirius stood in front of the Forbidden Forest, wondering what he was doing here; was he doing the right thing or had he completely lost his mind. He stepped forward hoping for some sign that he was doing the right thing.  
  
It suddenly became very windy he could hardly stay on his feet as he felt himself being pulled along by it, and everything turning white before his eyes as though it was snowing hard all of a sudden. He fell to the ground of all fours pulling his cloak around him because it was so cold, and then looked up slowly at the forest in front of him.  
  
He had to take a double take, it wasn't the Forbidden Forest anymore; but any forest, it was so beautiful but it felt sad as well to be looking upon it.  
  
Sirius stood up slowly, and walked into the forest with his cloak pulled up around him. He looked around him as he walked along the path before him, which he could just make out from the stones showing through the snow covered ground. It was thick with trees which were unlike anything he had ever seen before, they were all still green, well strange shades of green, even though it was the middle of winter and they were all covered in snow and strange shapes.  
  
The wind rustled the leaves and he was sure that he could hear her voice faintly on the winds calling to him; he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I'm completely losing it." Sirius told himself aloud.  
  
There was an odd glowing shape coming from just up ahead of him, giving off a soft purplish colour; it was so pretty Sirius found himself walking to it without even realising what he was doing.  
  
'Don't turn away  
  
Don't give into the pain'  
  
Sirius suddenly tripped over a twig, and fall onto the soft ground; when he looked back up the light was gone. But he remembered the voice, and wondered if he wasn't supposed to follow the light.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Sirius shouted.  
  
And then on the wind she seemed to answer his question.  
  
'I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hallow tree (Come find me)'  
  
Sirius looked around wildly as if hoping to see her, he didn't understand; he was here so where was she, how was he supposed to find her? Then he suddenly remembered something, she never did like the winter's well part from crawling up with him in front of a nice warm fire; because she wasn't so good with the cold, it always made her ill.  
  
He slowly got up off the cold wet ground and carried on going he had in the first place before he had seen the light, he still had know idea where he was going; only that he was heading into the forest that could hold anything, hopefully it held his love.  
  
He had been walking for, well he didn't know how long he had been walking for he just knew it was an awful long time; and he was started to feel as though he was walking around in circles because everything looked the same to him by now.  
  
Sirius stopped suddenly when he heard something move, it sounded like paws softly crunches on the snow covered ground. It wasn't near, but it reminded him of something so he carried on walking hoping that it was a good sign that he was close; that he was finally on the right path.  
  
***  
  
Harry was walking down the corridor with Ron, heading for Lupin's classroom because they were going to meet Sirius and him there and then they were going into Hogsmende for a while; with one of their old passageways.  
  
They had got to the top of the corridor when they ran into none other then Snape, he was looking very pleased with himself; even when he saw them walking towards him. They both look at him oddly as he walked past them without even a look or a glare, now they knew something was up. As soon as he was gone round the corner they quickly ran the rest of the way to Lupin's classroom.  
  
"Well, everyone seems to be running into my class today; aren't I popular." Remus said smiling at the two new comers. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Snape, we just saw him; he was acting dead odd." Ron answered.  
  
"He was cheerful happy, something's up; it has to be." Harry told him.  
  
Remus just looked at the two of them, and then suddenly remembered Sirius' strange behaviour which he still hadn't worked out and hadn't seen him since at lunch; they couldn't be related could they?  
  
"Well I know it maybe strange that Professor Snape maybe happy; but it does happen from time to time." Remus told them, trying not to think that the two things were really related.  
  
"Really? And why do we have to call him Professor in front of you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine, only times like this; but normally you have too call him Professor." Remus told them. "But to him being happy, of course he can be. I can't really remember one time right now; but I'm sure that there are."  
  
***  
  
Sirius was feeling more and more lost with every minute that past, he looked around for any sign that he was on the right path or even if he was doing the right thing by being out here in the first. But every time that he thought about that, he knew he was doing the right thing; if there was even the smallest chance at all that he could get her, then he would do what ever it would take for her.  
  
He walked on a little farer and then heard it again, as though there was an animal walking near by; it was closer then last time he had heard it.  
  
"She wouldn't hurt me, she wouldn't hurt me." Sirius repeated to himself. "Perhaps scare me half to death, but wouldn't hurt me."  
  
He carried on walking listening for any sounds near by, but he could only hear his own feet and the sound of his heart that seemed to be beating a lot louder then it normally did; or maybe it was just because it was so quiet in here. He decided on the last one, it was too quiet; he didn't know which he would prefer it being quiet or being able to hear every animal and everything in there.  
  
"Come on Nis, where are you?" Sirius whispered into the silence.  
  
As though someone had answered his question, he spun round when he heard something jump and land on the ground near by; but he still couldn't see anything. He walked over in the direction where he had heard the noise, he still hadn't pulled out his wand; but it would be in his hand in seconds if he needed it to be.  
  
He walked through a dense part of tree's, and into a clearing which only had one tree in the centre; with the most beautiful white tiger he had ever seen before sat beside of it.  
  
Sirius walked slowly over to it. "You look just like my friend, unless you are her; then...I don't know..."  
  
The white tiger looked up at him, making him stop in his tracks; she growled softly then got up. She jumped at the tree, the seemingly small hole which grew ever so slightly as the white tiger was socked inside of the tree.  
  
"Oh my god." Sirius whispered. "Please don't say I have to follow."  
  
There was no answer, but he didn't really need an answer because he knew what he had to do. He slowly started forward, still completely unsure that he really wanted to get any closer to the tree encase the same thing happened to him.  
  
Sirius was only a couple of feet away from the tree now, he didn't have a clue what he was doing as he stepped forward and felt the pull of the tree; wanting to pull him forward into it like the tiger before.  
  
He felt himself being pulled forward as he tried to step back out of reach but he couldn't, he felt warm arms around him as if telling him it was all going to be ok; so he just gave in and let himself be taken inside the tree.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes as he was pulled inside and felt as though he was spinning around, faster and faster; and then felt someone touch his shoulder softly and he fell to the ground. But the ground wasn't cold; it was soft but not cold; as though he was sat upon grass instead of snow.  
  
He felt someone sit down beside of him, and softly brush the tears from his cheek; and then kiss him softly. They moved around so that they were sat in front of him, and wrapped their arms around him and rested their head upon his shoulder; while he rested his softly on top.  
  
"It's alright now." She told him softly. "Thank you."  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron had left Lupin's classroom and told him that they would meet him again in a bit; they just had something to do first. They walked down the corridor quickly trying not to bump into anyone as they went all the way down stairs to the dungeon's, hoping that he would still be out.  
  
They both stopped in front of his office, and knocked on the door; they waited a couple of minutes before they pushed the door open slowly after there was no answer.  
  
"This isn't right Harry, he always locks his office." Ron said as he followed Harry inside.  
  
"We'll have a quick look round for anything odd, and then we're gone." Harry told him as he walked over to his desk.  
  
"Odd, Harry look around everything is odd in here; it's Snape's office." Ron said, as he looked at a shelf full of jars with things inside of them that he never wanted to know the names of.  
  
Harry walked round to the other side of his desk, there were a lot of strange things on it; but one thing stood out from the rest. It was a photograph, and he knew who it was straight away as he picked it up.  
  
"What the hell is Snape doing with this?" Harry asked, and then noticed an old book which had been in front of it; he opened it the pages started to flip through themselves.  
  
Harry stumbled backwards as Ron turned round and stared at the book in horror.  
  
"We should get out of here now." Ron told him.  
  
"Yeah right, but we'll have to take this to show Lupin." Harry said as he carefully stepped forward and was about to close the book when he noticed something. He didn't have a clue what the writing said, but knew that it wasn't good; because there was a picture of a caldron and smoke or mist. He picked up the book and they both headed for the door.  
  
They hadn't gone two steps when Snape turned round the corner, he looked at them both and then saw what Harry had hold of.  
  
"And do you think you've been doing in my office?" Snape asked calmly not taking his eyes off of the book.  
  
"No...nothing..." Ron answered.  
  
"What are you up too?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, now give me my book back." Snape told him.  
  
"No." Harry said firmly.  
  
Snape glared at him, but they both stood there ground; until Snape lunged for the book making Harry stumble backwards and drop the book. The pages started to flip through on their own, as they all sat there on the floor.  
  
"Why the hell don't you just leave them alone, let them be together!" Harry yelled at him.  
  
"No!" Severus shouted grabbing hold of Harry and putting his hand over his mouth.  
  
But it was to late, a bright blinding light shot out of the pages growing and growing until finally it engulfed them and then the whole school and its grounds; no one else saw the light but it engulfed the whole world until it came rushing back to the book disappearing before them, and then it closed and everything went black.  
  
(A/N; well that was different I bet you weren't expecting that, hoped you enjoyed it though.) 


	7. The House of Black

The House of Black  
  
Harry Potter was pulling his truck down the stairs, banging it on every step as he went; while Sirius Black stood at the bottom looking up at him with a small smile as he watched him struggled.  
  
"You know you could help." Harry said when he looked up and saw him stood there.  
  
"Yeah I could, but then that means that I'll have to carry out all three doesn't it?" Sirius said smiling, as he stepped round and picked up the other end. "This way I just help and you lot get to do must of the work for a change."  
  
"Of course, so are you and Nissa coming together this term?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, Nissa's going to be there of course; I might join you later on in the year." Sirius answered.  
  
"Dad! Have you seen my potions book?" Cassandra shouted down from her bedroom.  
  
"Why don't you try the kitchen table where you left it." Sirius shouted up to her. "And tell your mother to hurry up as well."  
  
"Its going to be great this term, Uncle Remus is going to be there as well." Harry said smiling brightly as they took his truck out to the car.  
  
They managed to lift his truck up and put in next to Methos', who looked like his father, was already sat in the car waiting for the rest of them to join him. Harry walked round to the open door, and sat down next to him and took Hedwig off of him.  
  
"We won't be long, promise." Sirius told them as he went back inside, to hurry his daughter and wife.  
  
Sirius went back inside and up the stairs, to get his daughter's truck. He walked into her bedroom with the door wide open, and there was her truck closed and ready to go; but Cassandra wasn't in her room. Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the truck, which lifted up off the ground; he turned around and walked back out with it following him.  
  
"She's done it again, she always manages it you do know that don't you?" Nissa said smiling at her husband, as she stopped and kissed him on the cheek. "Daddy's little girl, you know they'll catch on and except you to carry all their trucks out in the future. Personally I think it's fair."  
  
"Of course you do." Sirius told her smiling back. "I suppose you'll want me to carry yours as well?"  
  
"No, I transported mine down while you were coming up." Nissa turned him as she walked down the stairs. "Come on Casey, we've got everything now; just get into the car."  
  
"Coming mum." Cassandra shouted from the kitchen, she ran down the hall her long red hair flowing behind her. "Thanks dad." She kissed her dad on the cheek and then ran out to the car, picking up the basket at the door as she past.  
  
"It never gets any easier does it?" Sirius said as he went out and Nissa stopped by the door to lock it.  
  
"Of course not, where would be the fun in that." Nissa answered smiling.  
  
Sirius managed to get the last truck in the boot somehow, though it was a very big boot; and reckoned that he could have fit a lot more inside. And then he got into the driving seat, and turned back round before he closed his door.  
  
"Right, I'll just ask this once; have you all got everything?" Sirius asked them.  
  
They all looked at him and nodded, he looked over at Nissa who was smiling at him; he smiled back and then closed his door and set off for the station.  
  
"Well its hard luck now, I'm not going back; not after the other year." Sirius told them as they drove out of the village and down the road to make their way to the motorway. "I'm sure you do it on purpose."  
  
"Why would we do that?" Harry said smiling with Cassandra.  
  
"I don't dad, but them two do." Methos said.  
  
"Thanks, at least one of you is on my side." Sirius said.  
  
They arrived at the station with panty of time to share, Sirius and Harry went to get the trolleys while Nissa helped to get the owls and cat out. They all got their things onto the trolley then headed through the station, to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Right you two go first." Sirius told Cassandra and Harry, they both ran through and then Methos followed them.  
  
Sirius and Nissa went through together and walked down the Platform, most of the student's saying hello to them as they made their way through the crowd.  
  
"Do you need a hand, or are you lot alright?" Sirius asked them.  
  
"I thought that you wanted us to do it on our own?" Methos asked him.  
  
Sirius smiled at them. "Of course I'll help you if you need it."  
  
"Ok then." All three of them said.  
  
Nissa couldn't help herself she just laughed and then hugged him from behind. "You walked right into that one, you always do."  
  
Sirius smiled at them and then started to help them all onto the train all in different compartments with their friends. Harry was on his own at the moment; his best friends hadn't arrived yet, so Harry took this opportune to talk to him.  
  
"Can I ask you a question." Harry said stopping Sirius from leaving.  
  
"Yeah course go ahead." Sirius said brightly.  
  
"Well erm...well I've been thinking about this for years..." Harry tried to say. "I know this isn't really the place, but I...well..." he looked up at Sirius and then just said it in one breath. "Can I call you dad; it doesn't feel right calling you Sirius?"  
  
Sirius just looked at him, Harry looked worried when he didn't answer him; but then he smiled suddenly and hugged him.  
  
"Of course you can if you want too." Sirius told him.  
  
"Thanks...dad." Harry said he had waited so long to call him that; he knew that he wasn't his father but he was as good as.  
  
They both went back outside; Sirius told Nissa what had happened while Harry helped his friends onto train. They all came back out one last time to say goodbye and then got onto the train.  
  
The whistle blew, and all the doors shut; they waved out of the windows saying their goodbyes.  
  
"Bye dad, see ya at school mum." Cassandra shouted out.  
  
"Bye, I'll owl you when I get there." Ron shouted over Hermione saying goodbye.  
  
"Bye dad, mum." Harry shouted as the train pulled out.  
  
Sirius put his arm around her and pulled her close into him as they waved their children off, all of them.  
  
(A/N:- well what do you think? I know it was short compared to the other chapters, but there's more to come; this was just an introduction really. Keep reading to find out what happened and what's going on. Can't say anymore than that or I'll spoil it.) 


	8. Second Chance

Nissa walked into the Great Hall with Remus, they were both dressed in new robes; they walked up to the staff table where most of the teachers were already sat. Nissa smiled at Severus as she sat down next to him and Remus on her other side.  
  
"So Sev how was your summer?" Nissa asked him. "We didn't see you once."  
  
Severus looked at her, he had given in years ago letting her call him Sev; but she was the only one who was aloud to call him that.  
  
"I guess it was alright." Severus answered. "And I have been busy with you know what."  
  
"Oh right, how is that coming?" Remus asked leading forward so that he could see him.  
  
"Not as good as I would like." Severus admitted, but they stopped talking about it as the students started to piled into the hall talking loudly.  
  
"Remus guess what?" Nissa said excitedly turning back round.  
  
"What?" Remus said smiling.  
  
"Harry, he called us mum and dad today." Nissa said. "You should have seen Sirius' face, he was so chuffed. I know that he cares a lot about James and Lily and would never want to take their place, but we..."  
  
"They would be pleased that the two of you are looking after him that was why they made you his godparents." Remus told her.  
  
"I know that, it's just...with him calling us mum and dad...oh I don't know." Nissa said.  
  
"Nissa, he loves you and Sirius as he would his mum and dad; that's why he wants to call you that." Remus told her. "And I'm sure that James and Lily wouldn't mind, he knows who they are doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes of course." Nissa said.  
  
"Right then." Remus said and then looked out over the tables, Harry and Cassandra were sat with their best friends; they waved at them. And both Nissa and Remus waved back at them.  
  
After the feast was over, Nissa and Remus made their way through the crowd to talk to Cassy, Harry and their friends.  
  
"Mum!" Cassy shouted. "Oh sorry, Professor Black and Professor Lupin."  
  
"Personally I don't know why you changed your name." Severus said as he walked past them, Nissa turned round suddenly.  
  
"I didn't if you remember, but Dumbledore thought it best that I go by Professor Black." Nissa told him.  
  
"What ever." Severus said making his way through the students with ease, because they just moved out of his way not wanting to cross him.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning then Sev!" Nissa shouted after him, making the student around them laugh; but stopped when he glared at them.  
  
"I still can't believe that you're still friends after all these years." Remus said.  
  
"You mean a Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting along; anything is possible." Nissa told him brightly, and then linked his arm. "He's alright really; he's a good man deep down."  
  
Remus looked at her as though she was mad. "Don't you remember after the two of you got married, that wasn't an accident, please he almost killed Sirius."  
  
"But he didn't, and everyone was fine." Nissa said as they started to walk.  
  
"Yeah all because you stopped it all from happening, with that magic that you're not supposed to use." Remus said smiling at her.  
  
Cassy and Harry came forward at this point, over hearing what they were talking about.  
  
"What do you mean, magic that you're not supposed to use?" Cassy asked her.  
  
"We've never seen any of this, have we?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, and if I'm not supposed to use it; that I'm not going to use it in front of you all." Nissa told them firmly.  
  
"Just the Marauders." Remus said smiling.  
  
"What then why can't we know, we're way more sensible then what we've heard about them." Harry said stopping in front of them.  
  
"That's why, too sensible." Remus told him smiling still.  
  
"Thank you Remus, you're not helping." Nissa told him. "Matter over and done with, is that clear. And I know that you'll still want to ask questions, but another time; now go to your common room and bed."  
  
"Good night mum, good night uncle Remus!" Methos shouted from the stairs, he just saw Snape. "And good night uncle Sev!"  
  
Severus stopped and turned round.  
  
"I'll talk to him, though really you should take it as an complement." Nissa told him before she carried on with Remus.  
  
"Good night mum, I can call you that right?" Harry said.  
  
"Of course you can dear if you want too." Nissa told him and then hugged him, he didn't mind as much as the others being hugged in public; though it was different for him because they weren't his real parents.  
  
"Good night uncle Remus." Harry said before he walked off with Ron.  
  
"Yeah good night Remus." Ron said.  
  
"Good night mum, good night uncle Remus." Cassy said hugging them both.  
  
***  
  
Next morning Nissa got up and got dressed early and went down to the dungeons, the school was empty because everyone was still in bed. She knocked on Severus' office door, and only had to wait a minute before he opened it.  
  
"Morning Sev." Nissa said brightly, but he wasn't as cheerful which of course wasn't anything new. He stepped aside so that she could past, she smiled at him as she walked in and over to his desk where she sat down on the chair in front. "So why aren't you your cheerful self, I can sometimes get a smiled from you; but it didn't work this morning."  
  
He smiled at her, but it wasn't a friendly smile so she smiled cautiously back at him.  
  
"What's there to be cheerful about?" Severus asked her as he sat down on the other side.  
  
"What do you mean; you said that it was going alright." Nissa said. "Unless Infidus as said anything?"  
  
"No he hasn't, he doesn't seem to care that much; well he doesn't seem too." Severus told her. "But that's it; it's like you sometimes I can't get anything from you as though you're hiding from me."  
  
Nissa smiled at him slightly. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but it is because I'm hiding part of myself; but it isn't just from you but everyone. You know that I'm different, so is Infidus not completely like me but still different."  
  
"What about Sirius, I bet that you told him everything about you haven't you?" Severus demanded.  
  
"Severus you really do need to learn to calm down." Nissa told him. "And to your question, no he doesn't know everything; he knows a lot but not everything. And he knows that."  
  
"Yes well if you were my wife I would want to know everything there was to know about you." Severus told her.  
  
She smiled at him and lent on the desk. "If I was your wife? If I remember correctly you never asked me out once, and you did have more then one chance. Let me think, let me think..."  
  
...Sirius looked at his watch and then out of the window and then back at his watch.  
  
"Do you think it will be over yet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It could be why don't we go down and meet him?" Remus suggested.  
  
"Yeah we can get a bit of practise in our selves before class." Sirius added, Peter pulled his face but still followed them anyway.  
  
They made their way down to the entrance hall passing a couple of the other team member's, James spotted them and ran up the steps towards them with his broom still in his hand, he pulled them back into the shadow's.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, have you gone mad?" Sirius asked and tried to get pass him but James pulled him back.  
  
"Michael and Nissa are coming." James told him.  
  
"I don't want to watch them, together." Sirius told him and tried to get out again, but James still kept a firm grip on him.  
  
They all fell silent as Michael and Nissa walked through the great doors hand in hand, Nissa though was looking around as though looking for somewhere to escape too.  
  
"We should have gone for a walk; no one would have missed us." Michael told her.  
  
"I've got class, north tower you know." Nissa said.  
  
Michael rounded on her and grabbed hold of her other hand, but Nissa stepped back but he followed, she hit the wall and he was inches away from her.  
  
"There's no where to go." Michael said softly and then led in to kiss her.  
  
Nissa kissed him back thinking that it wasn't so bad, but it only lasted for a moment. He stopped kissing her and then flew across the hall and hit the wall and slumped down to the ground. Nissa looked at him and started to walk over to make sure he was alright, but she stopped and looked up to see who had done it.  
  
"Severus!" Nissa said sounding very surprised.  
  
He was glaring down at Michael who was trying to get to his feet and still had his wand pointed directly at him, she turned and started up to Severus. Michael was outraged, this wasn't happening to him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it Severus but he was too quick, and before Nissa could stop Severus, Michael was flying back into the wall and painful bleeding boils were erupting all over his face and body.  
  
Nissa ran up to the steps and grabbed hold of Severus and tried to take his wand off of him. None of them could hear James, Sirius, Remus and Peter laughing in the broom-cupboard.  
  
"Severus, you shouldn't have done that." Nissa told him still trying to get his wand off of him. "Why?"  
  
"What about me!" Michael shouted, making both Nissa and Severus stop and look over at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael, but I can't leave him. I'm sure that you'll be able to get to the hospital wing." Nissa told him and then turned back to Severus and started to pull him along the corridor.  
  
"What you're not coming with me?" Michael shouted after her.  
  
"No she isn't!" Severus shouted down to him while Nissa pulled him away and Severus looking quit pleased with himself.  
  
Michael slowly got to his feet and started to make his way on his own up to the hospital wing, talking to himself loudly. "I can't believe that bastard, and she left me. She's supposed to be going out with me!"  
  
Sirius and James fell out of the cupboard laughing after Michael disappeared, Remus pushed Peter out before he could get out himself.  
  
"I know I hate Snape and everything, but at less he's good for something." Sirius found himself saying, they talked about the whole thing over and over as they collected their things and headed with the rest of the class up to the north tower...  
  
"Oh wait, I've got an even better one." Nissa said smiling at him.  
  
... Severus went around to Nissa's as often as he could, to make sure she was alright and she sometimes came to his. She spent most of her time out of the house away from Infidus at the shop in the village keeping busy, which was where Severus and his friends often went to see her instead of the house.  
  
"Why don't you just move in here?" Lestrange asked her leading on the counter. "You seem to spend more time here then at the house anyway."  
  
Nissa didn't answer him, for the fact that she wouldn't have minded moving out but she was too young to do so, there was no point.  
  
"So you've gone back to the blue look." Rosier commented.  
  
"Much better then red, it's too Gryffindor." Avery agreed.  
  
"I'm glad that you like it." Nissa said.  
  
"I'm not sure that I do, I think I do like the red, or black." Severus suggested.  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "I'll have to see what I can do for you when we get back to school then won't I."  
  
"So that settles that." Rosier said to Avery.  
  
"No it doesn't" Avery argued.  
  
"Course it does." Rosier told him. "There was never any doubt."  
  
"What are they talking about?" Nissa asked Lestrange.  
  
"You two of course." Lestrange answered...  
  
"Well and that's just two things that I can remember, though I'm sure there are more." Nissa told him.  
  
"I can think of one thing that you didn't mention." Severus told her, but she knew what he was talking about. "That night, it meant more then you'll ever admit."  
  
"Did it really?" Nissa said. "Then like I said maybe if you think that, then you should have done something about it then shouldn't you?"  
  
Severus looked at her for a moment, she always got him like this so confused wondering what she really meant; was she telling him that she would have had him instead of Sirius if he would have done something about it, or was she just telling him that he lost out but there was never really a chance for them? He didn't have a clue, but he would figure her out if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
(A/N:- hey there, thanks for the reviews really glad that you like the story so far; and hoped that you liked this chapter as well. Next chapter coming soon to a computer near you!  
  
Thanks to lazy Anji, really glad that you're enjoying the story and my other one as well. I'll try and update that one as well soon, but I've gone back to work now so I haven't got as much time; so just hang in their. And I hoped that your exam went alright the other day, and everything else.  
  
And thanks to Hoku-aenan, wow thanks. The best fanfic you've ever read, that's something considering how many stories there are on the site; I just hope that the rest of the story can live up to that now. 


	9. A Call from the Past

A Call from the Past  
  
Nissa sat in her office, going through scrolls of parchment she couldn't believe how much she had still to do, she thought that she had already done half but then another deliver came. Anyone would think that she was the only one who worked at the Ministry as an Auror, but considering what she was they did trust more of the dangerous assignments to her, even though that she had a family.  
  
There was a knock at the door; she slowly looked up from her work. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Remus walked in, he smiled at her as he walked over to the desk, Nissa smiled back at him and put her work to the side.  
  
"Hey Remus, what can I help you with?" Nissa asked.  
  
"Well, erm...it doesn't matter I'll talk to Sirius about it." Remus said getting back up again, but Nissa reached out and stopped him by placing her hand over his.  
  
"Remus what ever it is, you can talk to me about it." Nissa told him kindly as she sat back down again.  
  
Remus nodded slightly and sat down as well, he looked around the room before he looked back at her.  
  
"Well...erm...I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to say it." Remus told her. "I want to ask her to be my mate."  
  
Nissa smiled at him and then sat back in her seat. "It's about time, goddess you've taken long enough."  
  
"What?" Remus asked a little confused and taken back.  
  
"She doesn't mind werewolves so what's been the problem all these years; it isn't the age thing is it?" Nissa asked. "Well she doesn't care, and I didn't really think that you cared either."  
  
"It isn't the age thing; it's never been the age thing." Remus told her. "It's always been the werewolf thing. With you its different, you had Sirius he didn't care at all...but with me it's different...because I'm not like you."  
  
"Remus it's only different because you make it different." Nissa told him, he smiled at her slightly.  
  
"Maybe if she was one as well I wouldn't have minded as much, I don't know." Remus said.  
  
"You minded with me, or maybe that was just because Sirius liked me as well and you were never sure if it was you or the wolf part." Nissa said. "So personally I would have to say that it's a good thing that she isn't or you my never have gotten anywhere unless she would have still made the first move."  
  
Remus just looked at her for a moment, before he smiled. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what; always have an answer for everything?" Nissa said smiling back at him. "Because of my life and how long I've lived."  
  
Remus just smiled at her, yes he would love to know everything about her, they all would; but they know now that was never going to happen unless they all somehow got transported to where ever this place was that she says she comes from. (Oh I'm working on something like that, if anyone's interested then tell me in the review and I'll see what I can do after I've finished this story.)  
  
"So Remus when are you going to tell her?" Nissa asked him breaking into his thoughts. "Oh have you talked to Sirius about it?"  
  
"No I decided to come straight to you first, you know werewolf to werewolf, and I needed a woman's point of view as well." Remus answered.  
  
"Tell her Remus, or you'll always regret it." Nissa told him.  
  
"What and end up like Severus, with a thousand regrets to look back on; I don't think so." Remus said.  
  
Nissa smiled slightly at him. "I don't think that he has a thousand, but he does have a few of course everyone does."  
  
"Yes, but his is you; and we all know it." Remus told her. "I know that I shouldn't say it, but I have wondered myself what would have happened if I would have just given in during the full moon."  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "Well, you can always think of it like this; somewhere that's what happened, so one of your billion other selves would have found out the answer to that."  
  
"I guess your right." Remus agreed. "So that means that somewhere you might have ended up with Severus."  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't tell him that we don't want to give him any ideas now do we?" Nissa said smiling.  
  
They talked for a little longer before Remus left by the fire he wanted to go straight over, and consider that it was the weekend he didn't really have any other plans keeping him at the school.  
  
Nissa was still sat at her desk an hour later still trying to get through all of her work, she was hoping to either spend some time with Sirius or at least to see her children once today, beside from meal times though at this rate she would be getting it sent up to her office.  
  
The fire place flickered, she felt it and sat up expecting to see either Remus coming back telling her how it had all gone, or Sirius giving her a surprise visit. But she wasn't that lucky, infact it was the last person on earth she had been expecting to see, infact she had never expected to see him again.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Nissa asked him as he stepped out of the fire place and dusted himself off.  
  
"Well that isn't a nice way to welcome an old friend." he told her.  
  
"Infidus you're not an old friend, and I wouldn't welcome you in anyway only by running my saber through you if you tried anything." Nissa told him.  
  
"So has it come down to that." Infidus said trying to sound hurt, but he knew that she wouldn't fall for it, but it wasn't going to stop him from carrying on. "And after I took you in as a child this is how you treat me."  
  
"Oh yeah you took me in, and then tried to teach me in the dark arts but I wouldn't have it, would I?" Nissa told him. "Especially when I got my memories back of our real world, you weren't at all happy then; and how I've turned out."  
  
"Yes well, though you didn't need to keep Severus on the straight and narrow, he would have stayed if you hadn't been friends with him." Infidus told her. "He always had this blind wish that maybe the two of you would end up together."  
  
Nissa just looked at him as he pulled out the chair and sat down on it.  
  
"You still destroy him now rubbing it in his face that your right here but he can never have you." Infidus went on, and then smiled at her. She knew that smiled to well, he was up to something, and she probably wasn't going to like it. "About that, something's happened."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nissa asked, she wasn't really in the mood for talking to him.  
  
"Can't you feel it?" Infidus asked her. "Its been there for years, but only in the past couple of weeks has it been so strong; something has happened. Something powerful has happened, you must feel it as well?"  
  
"No I don't so that means that you're making the whole thing up, because like you must know that I would have felt it as well, and I don't feel as though anything at all is wrong." Nissa told him firmly. "So if that's all, you can leave now; unless you would want me to transport you somewhere?"  
  
Infidus stood up slowly pushing the chair back slightly. "You're making a big mistake by not listening to me, and I think you feel that as well, even if you don't feel the other."  
  
Nissa didn't show any sign that he was right, but deep down she did feel something but she hadn't not really until he had just mentioned it. He smiled at her again, and then left her alone to figure out what was wrong. She just stared at the fire place, why hadn't she picked up on this before, maybe she was letting herself go living here far to long. What ever it was she needed to find out what it was, though she didn't know how she was going to do that, because she had no idea what it was to start with. As she walked round her desk, she looked into the fire place again; what if this was one of his plans to get her? He had tried to kill her a couple of times before and not just here either.  
  
(A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy with starting work again and trying to sort the internet out because it hasn't been working properly. But I've finally got this chapter done, and hopefully I'll update soon again.  
  
Oh one more thing, if you've just read this chapter, I've also gone through the other chapters and tidied them up I thought that I might as well they needed a little work on them, because I did them so fast because the idea of this story just came to me and I wanted to get it down as soon as possible. But don't worry there isn't that much of a change, just gone through added a couple of extra words which I've missed out because of fast typing and a few spelling mistakes.  
  
Thanks to my readers for waiting so long for the new chapter, they'll be more soon promise! 


	10. Slow Dance

Slow Dance  
  
Nissa just sat there for a while wondering what to do, what could she do? She had been sitting staring at the fire place for about minutes, when she suddenly got up and walked round her desk and out the door; she walked down the corridor wanting to speak with Severus to find out if he'd had any visitors lately.  
  
She was walking down the corridor not really paying attention to anything around that she didn't realise that someone else was walking towards her and she walked straight into him, she had been walking so fast that he fell back onto the floor.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry...are you alright Remus?" Nissa said holding out her hand to help him up.  
  
"Yeah course." Remus said as he took it and let her help him to his feet. "In a rush?"  
  
"Sorry about that...its...well...oh...Infidus dropped in." Nissa told him.  
  
"What? But why?" Remus asked concerned.  
  
"I'm not completely sure, he said that there's something wrong; and I kind of guess that he's right...I just don't know what it is." Nissa answered, and then realised that he was still here. "Remus...weren't you going home...you know big things to talk about?"  
  
"Well...yeah, I was...erm...I was going." Remus answered. "You know what U'm like. But don't change the subject this is big if Infidus has come to see you."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing he's...he well...he's just him, I'll deal with him." Nissa told him. "Go and see her, I was going to talk with Severus...but I think I'll drop in on Sirius instead."  
  
"Well that is a much better idea." Remus told her.  
  
Nissa smiled at him suddenly, and waved goodbye at him they both suddenly disappeared; she reappeared in her living room and he in his own house.  
  
"Sirius!" Nissa shouted as she walked through to the kitchen.  
  
She could smell something lovely coming from the kitchen she loved coming home to him, she pushed open the door and he was stood there waiting for her; she flung her arms around him and held him tightly.  
  
"So what have I done to desire this treatment?" Sirius asked smiling into her, not that he was bothered of course, but he knew something had to be up.  
  
"I don't need a reason do I?" Nissa said as she looked up at him and kissed him.  
  
"Ok now I know there's something, you don't normally act like this Nis...so what ever it is tell me." Sirius told her.  
  
She let go of him and then walked around him, Sirius watching her the whole time waiting for what ever it was, hoping that he would be able to handle it; but his temper was getting the better of him.  
  
"Nis...come on you can tell me anything you know that...yes maybe I'll get a bit upset at first." Sirius told her smiling slightly at her. "But I'll come round I always do...well I won't if you tell me that you're leaving me."  
  
"Oh I'm not leaving you, of course I'm not." Nissa reassured him. "I have a visit today...it was Infidus."  
  
"What? What the hell did that bastard want?" Sirius almost shouted at her. "If he hurt you, I swear..."  
  
"No, no he didn't." Nissa told him reaching out for him. "He came to warn me...that something's wrong...I don't know what...just something."  
  
Sirius looked at her and then pulled away from her, he knew he should be used to this by now her not telling him everything but it still hurt that she always kept something back from him; even her heart after all these years she still hadn't let him in completely.  
  
"Sirius please..." Nissa said with her back to him. "I don't know anything else about it, I promise."  
  
She slowly turned around to face him, he smiled at her and she smiled back at him as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him; he held her tightly not wanting to lose her.  
  
"Fine I believe you, I know that you don't break your promises." Sirius told her. "But I also know you...that you'll want to find out what's going on no matter how dangerous it might be. Just promise me one thing, don't get yourself killed...I don't know what I would do if I lost you."  
  
"I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Nissa told him. "I'll be by your side until the end."  
  
"How romantic." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh that reminds." Nissa said suddenly pushing him away smiling. "Remus came to see me as well; he's going to ask her finally to be his mate."  
  
"Why to go Moony, we'll all have to go out for drinks to celebrate that." Sirius said. "It's like asking her to marry him...I wonder if he has a ring. Wait a minute why didn't he talk to me about it?"  
  
"He wanted a woman's point of view, and last time I checked you're no woman." Nissa said smiling at him.  
  
He smiled back at her and grabbed hold of her tickling her and kissing her, they knocked into the table and he lifted her onto it as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Who cares about dinner?" Sirius said, as he undid the buttons to his robe and pulling it off throwing it across the room.  
  
Nissa smiled at him and waved her hand, his shirt opened and did his trousers; he smiled back at her and kissed her passionately wanting her needing her. He pushed down his trousers so that they were around his ankles and then pushed up her skirt.  
  
"What no underwear." Sirius said smiling at her.  
  
"They're too restricting." Nissa told him smiling back pulling him closer.  
  
Nissa picked up the clothes off the floor as Sirius walked up behind her naked and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him.  
  
"Put your trousers back on." Nissa told him almost laughing.  
  
"Why? Personally I find them to restricting." Sirius teased.  
  
"Sirius." Nissa said.  
  
"Nissa." Sirius said smiling as she turned around and kissed her. "No one's here and no ones coming around."  
  
She stumbled backwards into the work top and knocked the CD player on, music started to play; he smiled at her and then stepped back and bowed.  
  
"Dance my lady?" Sirius asked holding out his hand.  
  
Nissa smiled at him she only had his shirt on, and he stood there naked with his hand held out for her to dance with him; but she couldn't help it she never could say no to him so she took it and they slow danced around the kitchen.  
  
Didn't I say  
  
I wasn't ready for a romance  
  
Didn't we promise  
  
We would only be friends  
  
And so we danced  
  
Though it was only a slow dance  
  
I started breaking my promise  
  
Right then and there  
  
Didn't I swear  
  
There would be no complications  
  
Didn't you want  
  
Someone who's seen it all before  
  
Now that you're here  
  
It's not the same situation  
  
Suddenly I don't remember the rules anymore  
  
This night is mine  
  
It's only you and I  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Is a long time away  
  
This night can last forever  
  
I've been around  
  
Someone like me should know better  
  
Falling in love  
  
Would be the worst thing I could do  
  
Didn't I say  
  
I needed time to forget her  
  
Aren't you running from someone  
  
Who not over you  
  
How many nights  
  
Have I been lonely without you  
  
I tell myself  
  
How much I really don't care  
  
How many nights  
  
Have I been thing about you  
  
Wanting to hold you  
  
But knowing you would not be there  
  
This night  
  
You're mine  
  
It's only you and I  
  
The song ended, and they just stood there in one another's arms.  
  
"That felt a little sad." Nissa whispered, but then another song started to play.  
  
"Well one more dance, and then I'll take you up." Sirius teased flashing her one of his smiles.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade into black...  
  
(A/N: what do you think? Hope you liked it, something I little different, just kind of a Nissa Sirius moment. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I got there didn't I.  
  
The first song was: - by Billy Joel, and the song was called This Night.  
  
The second song was: - by Evanescence and the song was called My Last Breath.  
  
I'll try and update again soon.) 


End file.
